


Creating the Avengers

by Erosempai



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury and Coulson want to make a team that protects earth from enemies. From assassins to more dangerous foes... the Avengers will protect us!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating the Avengers

Tony Stark was the man of legend due to his father’s legacy, and today was an important day for his company. He was set to introduce his new line of AED devices for healthcare in the world. It would work on all artificial hearts and his own heart, and it was even proven by a few test subjects. Stark Industries was holding a large party for the beginning of this project, and soon he would have to take a few shots of black coffee and hide his blushing drunk face.

He was often drunk when he came up with his best ideas for “healthy living.” It seemed to make the blood in his veins warm enough to think of something to help a person that might have an issue. A burst of drunken inspiration and Pepper Potts holding his head (for shots), and soon he was ready for the opening party. Pepper looked him over and soon decided she would go with him to make sure he wouldn’t drink anymore.

The people gathered inside the Chrysler Building lobby quickly, and while Rhody was telling jokes to another crowd while he waited for Stark who is late again. He was currently working on bad jokes to make up for the time, and Tony was even going to pay for a stand up bar specifically for him. Tony arrived just in time to end a joke directed to him.

“Ah! The man I was looking for! The next time you make that joke… I think I would demolish it. Heh.”

“Nice to see you too sir. Held up with the misses?”

“Ah more like the Mister today. Morgan seems to make my night a whole of hell better. What’s everyone standing around for? Get a drink! Sit down and let’s get this party started.”

Pepper walked off to get a drink for herself and Rhody sat by her after. She was quickly typing on her blackberry and sighing after she took in a large swig of her soda. Tony meanwhile has the reporters rolling on the floor, and while making them avoid asking him the side effects of his project.

“Mr. Stark! What do you feel about the reports your AED is causing more harm than good?!”

“I would respond that if you want to feel a more harmful jolt then get tazed by a stripper on 5th Ave, that’s some system shock! Next question please!”

“Mr. Stark! Any way that you can get your next items ready for mass production faster, they seem to work great to fixing the health of the elderly!”

“Thank you! I’m sure the people that use my products would be here today, but they seem to be dancing to video games on Youtube right now. Man those grandmothers can dance! Alright folks I will call it a night and make some more shit that works even BETTER! Now who wants a shot!”

The crowd of people cheered and Tony walked to the bar, and Pepper quickly gave him the ‘really’ irritated look. He shrugged and got a bottle of soda mixed with the rum he wanted, and sprayed it all over the crowd. Loud cheers erupted from the people, and for the rest of the night Tony made a mess. He gave the hotel owners a good payment of course… and it was after being scolded by Pepper.

By the end of the night he came home to the top floor and sat down to see the many power suits he made. Every model was better than the next, and he smiled, taking a swig from his bottle of Captain Morgan he started working on something else.

“Sir what are you making? Its midnight and your have many meetings tomorrow.”

“I know Jarvis, but I have to make something for me tonight. How does an iron lung sound, I hate hangovers.”

“Excellent sir but Pepper is at your door again, should I let her in?”

“Go ahead.”

Pepper entered his engineering lab and smiled at him, and with her coffee she was ready for anything Tony did tonight. He grabbed the coffee and took a sip, and quickly handed it back to her.

“Do you want coffee with that creamer? Tastes off tonight. Any news?”

“Yes. The elementary school needs a demo of one of the smaller items in your arsenal of helper robots. The students are in a robot part of the course right now and wish to see one. This was requested by-“

Tony cut her off and pointed at one of his projects. He hated when she talked too much, and today was another day she did that.

“Also Tony, your birthday is coming. Should I get you anything nice?”

He walks over to her and takes a bundle of bills out of his cargo pants pocket and hands it to her. He goes back to his robot project and keeps on soldering one of the parts to stay on the body of the mini power armor. She nods in response and leaves his room, and locking the door behind her. Tony sighs and looks at his little armor, it was good for the masses… a new product they could sell and he would get more money to help Pepper to eventually run the company. He didn’t want to be serious as much, but he still wished to see the company do well and not end up in the wrong hands again.

Pepper sat down and watched television upstairs and got herself another cup of coffee. Today was one of the longest days she had to work with Tony. Again, it wasn’t “working” with him, it was lecturing he thought. She knew that the man was stressed with knowing his family was gone and his company was almost destroyed, but he needed a friend to talk to, not just a secretary in his ears daily. At least tomorrow she got to work with the Parker family again. At least an eight year old is easier to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story uses the movie mixed with a few other continuities. I am using the backstory of "The Amazing Spider Man" with the newest cartoon that features Coulson. I am using the movie and the comic mix of Iron man. Thor has the movie contiunity, Captain America is movie story mainly, Black Widow/Nighthawk are movie story, and the Hulk is a mix of the 2008 movie and some comic stuff. I know this all sounds complicated but it works because at the time the movies combined all the characters, Peter Parker was way younger then all of them. So I aged them all a bit lower, made notes on how to write this story, and here we are. I don't know how many chapters I will have yet... but expect me to try and update this when my muse is well.


End file.
